


"With you until the end of the line"

by RJ01326



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dreams, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ01326/pseuds/RJ01326
Summary: Albus is dead.Scorpius is having nightmares but then he stumbles across something in the forbidden forest.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are of J.K. Rowlings creation and belong to her alone.Please don't sue me..........

One last moment. One last shimmering instant in time. I see him.He sees me. I say something.He whispers soft words back to me.My voice catches.I see his lips move and a tear rolls softly from his eye.My heart is pounding,my palms are clammy and I am savouring every moment that comes now.I know the end is near.It all ends here.Now.It is all lost now on the edge of a precipice.A cliff edge in time and a yawning chasm lies below.One last blink of dazzling green eyes,one last twitch of sweet red lips,one last beat of a frantic heart,one last breath softly gasped and a word which seems to cast echoes upon the frigid air.

"Scorpius"

And then........

Nothing.Silence.I am lost,broken to pieces dashed upon the rocks of grief and rendered into a thousand pieces.I am shattered.Cast aside.Voldemort screams his last final deadly curse to the high heavens and I break.He breaks me with but a word.He cuts me to the very core and tears my heart aching from my breast.I don’t hear anything after that.All I see is the body crumpled in death’s cold embrace,cut down like a marionette upon a string.His mouth is slightly ajar as though the ghost of my name still lingers upon his lips.My world turns dark,my ears go deaf and I am now a shade of my former self.How can this be happening?How could fate be so cruel,so harsh and unforgiving,so blind to the tragic fates suffered by mortals? So capricious in its spite?  
Voldemort laughs.His white face a mask of glee.His body filled with a harsh gloating malice.His thin lips curl in triumph and his eyes are alive with the glory of his victory come at last to terrible fruition.

"Crucio" he whispers.

"Crucio" he exhales.

"Crucio" he snarls.

"Crucio" he spits.

"Crucio" he breathes.

And Albus jerks.His dead body spasms uncontrollably and his limbs twitch in agony.His face contorts in an expression of pure pain and he writhes on the ground.All the while he stands there unreachable by pity,laughing that indifferent laugh;smiling that knowing smile and the lines of his pale skull gloating through the darkness.I break all over again.I break as I have done a million times before because you see I am trapped in this place.This here and now.It’s forever.Its eternity.I am caught in an endless loop of time.A latter day Sisysphus condemned by capricious fate to roll the same boulder uphill forever.It all ends here.Now.

“Scorpius"

A faint whisper in the dark.The outline of a face.I think I recognise his face.Those eyes.But he’s dead,I know that. It’s just wishful thinking. Hope blooming where there is none.Or if such hope exists I know it’s false.

“Scorpius”  
“Don’t be afraid”  
“I’ll always love you”

I wake.


	2. The Resurrection Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clues in the title I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay.Took me ages to get round to this.

I wake.A dreamer in the dark.A dreamer stumbling from the depths of a nightmare.Five years it’s been.Five long years and I can still see his face as though it were but yesterday.It was yesterday that he stood beside me amidst the flowers in the springtime.Yesterday that I felt his lips upon mine and looked into his vivid green eyes.Just yesterday we looked at the stars together,arm in arm and thought that all the worlds could be ours,if only we but reached out to grasp them.Yesterday, Albus stood between me and the greatest sorcerer the world has ever known,his pale white face set in hard defiance.I still remember the trembling of his terrified body against mine as he yelled his resistance in the face of he who must not be named.It was just yesterday wasn’t it? Surely it was? But I know it’s not.Five years it’s been.I thought that the pain would fade away and become easier with time but some wounds never truly heal.Some wounds etch onto our hearts too deeply for even magic to heal.Sometimes I feel grateful for the grief. After-all what is grief but an expression of our love? If there were no grief then the love wouldn’t have been real would it? The fact that I can hurt so much is surely a comfort.It means that whatever our faults or differences or squabbles.It was real.

I take a walk along the side of the great lake.It’s dark and the lights of Hogwarts in the distance seem to gleam with melancholy.I don’t really know why I am walking.Perhaps I seek solace.Perhaps I just want to forget,to escape,if only for a brief while.Sometimes I feel trapped inside my own head and this is the only way to break out.To feel something again.Perhaps to feel some semblance of the person I used to be before I became this shade,this haunted spectre of the night. So I walk.And I walk.I keep walking until Hogwarts is just a dim glow of lights lost in the distance behind me. I don’t look back.I can’t bear to.

“Scorpius”

A whisper in the dark.A faint rustling upon the wind.Did I imagine it? Imagine the voice of a long dead phantom sent back to haunt me?

“Scorpius”

“Don’t be afraid”

I seem to hear his voice everywhere I go.But of course how could I not? For he is a part of me and I’m a part of him.

“Scorpius” 

The whisper comes again.Louder now.More insistent.Urgent.Pleading.I stop.I can’t be imagining this.Am I going mad? No.The voice becomes louder now as I walk until all I can hear is a deafening chorus of my own name being repeated over and over again.I sink to my knees amidst the snow and the trees.And there in the midst of my grief and despair I feel something digging into my leg.It is hard and cold.In wonder, I reach down and see that it’s a black stone etched with many symbols and throbbing with power.I grasp it and turn the stone in my hand.Once.Twice.Three times.A fourth time.I hardly know why I am doing this but somehow it just seems the correct thing to do.It’s as though some unknown,unseen will is acting upon my subconscious.The stone is cold and the tears have begun to freeze on my face as I clutch the stone within my palm.My eyes are closed and I have begun to shiver uncontrollably.

“Scorpius”

“Look at me”

I open my eyes.


	3. "Until the very end"

I open my eyes and there he stands.The same face I once knew so well.But he is different, changed and his form is not true flesh.An imitation of what might have been.What could have been.And what should have been.He takes my hand this apparition. This phantom who is so distant and yet so near.He leads me by the hand and somehow despite all my doubts it feels right.It feels like it does in my dreams.Or my memories.Silent now he leads me beneath the green leaves and the flowers where we once walked.The snow falls freshly around us and it brings back vivid memories of times that once were.

He grips my shoulder now and turns to face me.His face is just as I remember it.The same soft eyes burning with that intense vivid green fire.The same mess of floppy dark hair upon his head,the same worn frown lines creasing his forehead.His hands feel warm which seems beyond strange because I know him to be dead.His lips feel warm too as I brush mine upon his.But how is this possible?How can this be? Have I stumbled into some fantasy? Some dream beyond dreams?Some eucatastrophe that comes at the turn of the tide;a hope that comes un-looked for, like the bright morning star after so long spent wandering in the dark night.What is this?

“Am I dead?” I whisper,the snow seeming to muffle my every word.

“No” He laughs.Such a vivacious,clear ringing sound. “No,Scorpius you are not dead”  
He leads me further through the forest until we come to a clearing and beyond it the edge of a cliff,with a wide river rushing far below.I don’t understand.I don’t understand why he has brought me here.I don’t understand but then of course I do.

He stares into my eyes and I get it.This is the only way.The only way for it to truly end and for us to finally be together.Time seems to slow to a halt.One last second,one last kiss upon my cheeks.I feel his soft breath upon my ears,his hard grip upon my shoulder.One heartbeat.I breathe.Two heartbeats.My heart is a drumbeat counting down the seconds to oblivion.The seconds seem to stretch into the distance.Three heartbeats and my breath catches.Four heartbeats and I begin to see.A fifth heartbeat and I know that it is doom.

“Stay with me” I beg.  
“I’ll always be with you” he promises.  
I take his hand and together.We jump.

I open my eyes and the world is changed.The sun beats upon the ground and birds sing in the trees.White flowers of gorgeous colour bloom under an azure blue sky and cheery blossom is all around me.The scent of lillies waft towards me and it seems that I am reborn.I hear the wind sighing in the trees and the roar of rushing water somewhere nearby. The last few years seem but a dark nightmare.Slowly,I smile.I smile for the first time in a long age.And then quite suddenly.I laugh.A laugh pure and delighted.Everything is going to be alright.He laughs with me.Everything is going to be alright because we are together at last.No more sadness.No more grief.Finally,I feel like I am free.

“Albus” I whisper.  
“I’ll always love you Scorpius” he whispers back. “Until the very end”

He stretches out his arms to me and I take his hand once more.Together arm in arm and hand in hand we walk away,never to be seen by mortal eyes ever again.

The black stone falls from my grasp and his hand slips away.I close my eyes and dream no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Of Course it is happening inside your head,Harry,but why on earth should that mean its not real?"

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued..........if I ever find the time. lol


End file.
